


The Definition of Vacation

by viciouswishes



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-02
Updated: 2005-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: later seasons Star Trek: TNG</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Vacation

"We could modulate the relay in the environmental controls to make it more suitable-"

"Data," Geordi sighed and placed his hand on Data's face, "we're on vacation."

"Yes, and I intend to use my vacation time to do things that I enjoy. I was merely suggesting that your complaint about being cold could be remedied by repairing the environmental controls."

"Ever think that maybe I wanted to 'warm up' another way? I know it doesn't seem logical to wait for a repairperson when we both could fix the controls ourselves, but this is vacation."

"And as a vacation, we should only do the things which bring us pleasure."

"Exactly." Geordi pulled Data closer and kissed him.


End file.
